Dearly Beloved
by bluedolphin4612
Summary: Late in the night something precious slips away... will it ever return?


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Squall or Rinoa or Selphie. I wish I did. But I don't really mind the SquareEnix does so it's okay.  
  
AN: Yay! My first fic in a while ne? Comments, and flames are all good! Happy Reading!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Someday  
  
Moonlight streamed in through the open window, casting a soft glow on the dark hair and pale complexion as it rested against the pillow. A soft breeze wafted through, rustling the sheer curtains and the single sheet on the bed.  
  
The woman in the bed only reacted by curling up closer to what should have been the warm body next to her. Sensing something was different, the eyes slowly opened revealing hazel eyes. Blinking slowly she saw that the person she expected to be there wasn't.  
  
"Squall?" her voice was soft and husky with sleep.  
  
A shadow detached itself from the corner of the window, the curtain fluttering back into place as he turned toward the bed. He created a shadow over her face as he stepped toward the bed and sat down next to her. She moved as if to get up, but a light firm hand on her side, and a shake of his brunette locks stayed her and she contented herself to instead curl around where he sat, letting his warmth seep into her.  
  
"Go back to sleep.." his voice was soft and low, but there was an undertone that in her half-asleep state Rinoa couldn't quite read. His hand strayed upward to brush a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
She nuzzled her cheek against his palm and noticed through half-closed eyes that he was fully dressed. "Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I have something I have to take care of." The undercurrent was still there, more evident then before. It sounded like a mix of harsh reality and sadness but Rinoa still didn't understand why. Not that it mattered since she was falling back into the blissfulness of sleep. A part of her also knew that pursuing the subject might not be the wisest choice.  
  
"You'll be back right?" her voice though still full of sleep held a small note of worry. She opened her hazel eyes a bit wider to look up at him. He stared back at her for a few seconds, eyes grave and in answer bent and kissed her. It was nothing more then a lingering touch of his lips against hers, savoring the feeling, placing it in his memory for whatever lay ahead.  
  
He straightened up and stood, pulling up the blanket that had become bunched up at the end of the bed and tucking it tightly around her. "Sleep." He murmured, giving her one of his rare smiles.  
  
Muttering a small protest at the loss of his warmth, she looked up at him for a few more moments. "Stay with me?" she murmured, as her eyes once more slid closed.  
  
A brief moment of hesitation, but Squall nodded and sat back down. Her hand found his in the darkness. She took a deep breath, a smile on her face now.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, her hand gripped lightly in his. Her breath came in soft sleeping sighs now. Hyne she was so beautiful, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. Bending he placed a light kiss on her brow then stood up carefully, placing her arm against her side. His hands moved and something fell like a waterfall against the pillow. Picking up his gunblade case, Squall opened the door softly and turning back to stare at the sleeping woman smiled once more. The moonlight still streaming in creating a halo of soft white light around her.  
  
"I love you." he murmured, and slowly turning away, closed the door softly behind him. All that was left of his presence was a single tear that fell like rain to the ground and was soaked up by the rug on the floor.  
  
Deeply asleep now, dreaming, Rinoa didn't see the flash of metal in the moonlight, or even here the softly closing door to their room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She found it on his pillow the next morning. Her eyes slowly opened, as sunlight streamed in now from the open window, setting the room ablaze with its golden rays. She turned around intending to greet the person next to her with a smile and a kiss, but was surprised to find him not there.  
  
Something glittered in the morning light, and sitting up she blinked down at it, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.  
  
"No.no..." her voice broke as a sob rose from her throat. Picking up the necklace she clutched in so hard that it made her palm bleed.  
  
A loud knock on the door, and a voice that could only be Selphie's wafted through. "Rinoa?"  
  
She couldn't move. Fumbling from outside and a few seconds later the petite girl bounced inside, in a cheerful mood, which as soon as she saw Rinoa's face made her halt in her tracks.  
  
"Rinoa?!?! What happened? Where's Squall?" she hurried over to the bed. Rinoa stared up at her, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and slowly opened her hand. Selphie stared at the necklace in disbelief, her mouth open wide. "Oh."  
  
"He's gone." She said, her voice and body beginning to shake uncontrollably. "He's not coming back."  
  
Selphie caught the girl up in a hug. "Of course he is silly. He would never leave you."  
  
Rinoa shook her head and wrapped her hand once more around the necklace. "No. He's gone. He-" her voice still breaking as sobs continued to shake her slender frame. "He told me once, that if he ever had to go somewhere someday and that he wouldn't be coming back he would leave me with one of his most precious possessions.."  
  
"Oh Hyne. You don't think?" Selphie for once her in life didn't even want to finish the sentence.  
  
Rinoa just nodded and pressed herself against Selphie, tears now starting to stream down the petite girl's eyes as well. No words could be said anymore.  
  
Someday had come. 


End file.
